lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Line
Businessman Kevin Drucker is coerced by the L-12 street gang to murder an investigative journalist in order to guarantee protection for his imprisoned son. Plot When the body of undercover reporter Teresa Richter is discovered, police soon realise her death is connected to the story she was working on a Latin gang, L-12. Their investigation leads them to Kevin Drucker, a businessman who reported his car stolen but who was really paying off members of L-12 not to hurt his son Patterson, who was imprisoned on the same cell block with many of the gang members. McCoy and Borgia realize the only way they can get to L-12, who ordered the hit on Richter, is to get Drucker to testify. Drucker is reluctant to do so, however, unless his son's safety can be guaranteed. Cast Main cast * Dennis Farina as Detective Joe Fontana * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Annie Parisse as A.D.A. Alexandra Borgia * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Guest cast * Reed Diamond as Mr. Klein * Enid Graham as Mrs. Drucker * Jordan Charney as Judge Donald Karan * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * William Sadler as Kevin Drucker * John Cariani as Julian Beck * J. Salome Martinez as Oscar Morales * Marcos Palma as Alberto Torres * George Demas as Heath Goodman * Brad Fleischer as Patterson Drucker * Scott Freeman as Doug Richter * Maury Ginsberg as Ari Posner * Tom Lacy as Judge Mark Calhoun * Sol Miranda as Rita Hernandez * John Pieza as Assistant M.E. Paul Sharlett * David Raymond Wagner as Lieutenant Duffy * Socorro Santiago as Estela Richter * Karen Shallo as Judge Anna Shiro * Preston Keith Smith as Warren Finley * Jose Sanchez as Day Laborer * Carolyn Quinones as Prostitute * Jené Hernandez as Lola * Edgar Felix as Blue Collar / Pedestrian * Sanjiv Jhaveri as Sinja * Burton Perez as Gang Member #1 * Erik Casanova as Gang Member #2 * Fidel Vicioso as Gang Member #3 * Gregory Weinberg as Clerk References Crime Scene Unit; Locotes Doces; Lond Island; Malverne; Saint Luke's Church; Sing Sing; TARU; Richter, Teresa; Wyandanch. Quotes :Dr. Rodgers: Teresa Richter If she's a hooker, she's the first one I've seen who wears better underwear than I do. ---- :Defense attorney: McCoy What are you offering? :McCoy: Man-1, 20 years in exchange for his testimony against L-12. You allocute to your crime and you testify at the ensuing trial. :Kevin: What makes you think I'll make it to that trial, Mr. McCoy? ---- :Kevin: You can't protect me or my son in there and you know that but you don't really care, so you're negotiating in bad faith, Mr. McCoy. :McCoy: I'm not sure what else we can do here, please explain to your client that there isn't a better deal. :Kevin: Your deal will kill my son. :McCoy: You understand what you're facing, Mr. Drucker, a life in prison. :Kevin: Actually, I think I understand it better than you do, Mr. McCoy. ---- :the victim's clothing and tattoos :Green: It's a West Coast gang. :Fontana: Weren't they all at one time? ---- :Gang member: Borgia Excuse me, miss. You tell your boss, we were this close. ---- Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes